Unexpected Christmast Event
by Alaer
Summary: It all started with a little bet, then it continued with innocent visit, and then it totally went down the hill...Prideshipping! reviews guyyys!
1. Prologue

So guys, my totally first fanfic, and still Im not quite sure how I will do next chapter (hey I know what it will be about but cheeeeeze, I somehow cant get used to system this network has, anyway I hope you will like this, if not, well, I can at least say I was better than starters what had 307 words long page where characters immediately say they loved each other and ended somehow in bed, sorry I didnt want to be mean but each of us likes something different eh? xDDD)

I Do NOT OWN Yugioh, characters name, or etc I could own here, well, story idea is mine, but thats all xDD

Story: Seto hates Yami, thought Yami is neutral with almost everyone except his friends, but what will happen when Seto is forced on date with Joey and suddenly start to think about a certain ex-pharaoh?

So here it is:

* * *

He should be working now, he has a lots of meetings and new programes to upgrade. So, _why_ the hell he was in luxury and romantic restaurant with the person he _hated_ the most.

[Flashback]

_He was in his office, working as always on some new system to his game programs, when Mokuba suddenly knocked on a door and came with an "embarrassing" look on his face._

_"Um, Seto?" Mokuba hesitantly asked and was looking on a ground._

_Seto knew something was wrong, he just couldn__'t__ get what it was._

„_What it is Mokuba?" Seto asked, not looking away from his laptop._

„_You know how I challenged Yugi in chess match today?"_

_Yes, Seto remembered pretty well, since like a month ago Yami and Yugi was separated and Yami got his own body, he wasn_'_t__ really interested in any „fairy tale" things, so he didn_'_t__ bother to ask how it did happen, only thing he count was that he could now see Yami with his own eyes so he had to believe in this whole „spirit locked in a puzzle" thing. Mokuba knew he couldn_'_t __beat Yami, but he was at least trying with little Yugi, Mokuba couldn_'_t__ beat him at anything Yami was playing when they share one body, so he wanted to try game he was playing with his older brother when they were young._

„_Well, let_'_s__ say there was a little bet behind it…"_

_Seto knew this wasn_'_t__ going to end well, he just didn_'_t __know how __**bad**__ it was._

[End of Flashback]

He was pretty sure he would want to punish somehow his little brother for taking him into his lost bets, but then Mokuba used that „puppy eyes" look what he just couldn't resist. So he was here, on a romantic date two weeks before christmas with WHEELER, or a dog, how he liked to call him.

And on a top of that all, wheeler didn't even knew what „luxury" or „formal" things meant, so he was forced to lend some clothes to him so at least he won't embarras himself in front of all rich people he could met at 5 star restaurant for couples.

„So, can you give me some advice which meal I should choose?" Joey asked.

Seto thought he can't be serious, Seto Kaiba, the most coldhearted man on a world, should know any good meals at _romantic _restaurant? Really, is wheeler's brain _that_ small or is Seto just imagining it?

„No, I don't, I'm not a customer in this restaurant, I'm here for the first time as well…." he answered, thinking about what meal he should choose.

„Ah….." Joey felt stupid, as well as embarassed, he liked CEO pretty long time, and when Seto asked him out, he could only nodd his head. This was maybe his first and last chance to show handsome CEO he could be good for him, but he couldn't think about any good words.

After like 5 another minutes waiter came and asked if they want to order something, they both said some name of meals, not sure what they exactly should expect from it.

There was a lot of tries from Joey's side to make some conversation, but all completely failed since Seto was answering only „Hn" and „That's nice". When Joey looked around he saw that many peoples were watching them, he felt a little uncomfortale, but when Seto give them his famous „icy glare" they all turned away and minded their own bussines.

When waiter came with their meals they ate with quite embarassing (for Joey, for Seto it was _really_ comfortable) silence, after they finished eating Seto took Joey home in his limo with simple „Hn" and went home.

* * *

_(at Kaiba_'_s__ Mansion)_

„Big brother! You are back!" Happy Mokuba ran towards Seto and jumped on him, almost knocking Seto down on floor.

„Hn….." Seto answered.

Mokuba knew that Seto wanted to be alone now with his laptop because it seemed he is in totally not good mood after that „date" with Joey.

Seto walked to his room to his laptop and started working, with only one thought on his mind.

„I wonder what is Yami doing right now", but he shook his head, with thought that he shouldn't care about what King of Games was doing.

_(Meanwhile in Kame Game Shop)_

„C'mon Yugi, you really should tell her how you feel about her, this is starting to be pretty insane" Yami told his other half.

„I will tell her how I feel, don't worry Yami, I just don't want to make it fast, I want to go on it slowly…." Said Yugi.

„Slowly?! You are saying that about _three_ whole years!" [sorry if I'm not matching time that these two shared body, but I thought it would be funny xDD] Yami almost yelled and fell on a bed defeated by his hikari's explanation of not asking Tea on a date, he knew Yugi liked her really much, and he was pretty sure Tea felt something too for Yugi, he was tired of only watching them how they are senting to each other silent signals which no one of them could read, but Yami somehow could, he never knew why, maybe he had some love in Ancient Egypt, but he wasn't interested in that anymore, what was then was then, what is now was now, Gods gave him a chance on a second life and he didn't want to waste it.

„I know I'm a little shy but trust me a little Yami." Yugi answered with innocent and yet pleasing look on his face, so Yami gave up, at least for now. It was already 23:45 and they had tomorrow school, with that he will be decorating whole shop with „Christmast Event" things, along with christmast tree, and he had to buy some presents too, since he was really handsome he had a secret part-time job as a model, thought it wasn't so secret for girls, but who the hell from boys could ever read magazines about this eh? Which meant he had enough money for nice presents for whole gang and Yugi's grandpa, or how he should call him now, their's grandpa.

[Next Day]

Yugi got up at 6:45, he went to wake up Yami as well since Yami needed like 30 minutes to dress up thought it was only school, well, for _model_ it should be important, yeah, he knew about Yami's secret job, but he wanted his darker half to tell him about it, so there won't be any argues, anyway he was curious why Yami didn't told him.

When he came into Yami's room, he saw him still asleep with smile on his face, Yugi was happy with that, it was quite rare to see Yami really smile, sure he smiled with gang but it wasn't real laugh or happines, he wondered what was Yami dreaming about….

Well, aside that, he needed to wake him up, he tried call his name, or turning on his alarm clock, nothing worked….so he did first thing what appeared on his mind, he screamed loudly into Yami's ear... Yami jumped a little and started to roll over bed. Unfortunately for him, he was rolling on a bed long enought to fell from it.

Yugi tried to not laugh, really tried, his whole body was shaking, but when Yami finally sat and was stroking his head, he burst out of laughing, he fell on a floor holding his stomatch laughing like a maniac when Yami only watched him, finally he woke up and realized why was Yugi so laughing.

„Ha ha ha, I'm glad you have fun" Yami was almost growling after he said last word and Yugi was laughing even harder than before.

„Okay that's it we will be late for school if you won't end this now!" Yami stood up and tried to get Yugi out of his room. Yugi finally stopped laughing when he reminded why he came at first place, when Yami got him out of his room he slammed the door and left Yugi staying there at least another 5 minutes with huge grin on his face.

After they were all dressed up, they came to living room where their's grandpa was yelling at them that they have breakfast ready, but they were a bit late so they apologized and run from Game shop to bus station where other members of gang was waiting them.

* * *

Sorry that in this chapter our couple dont even meet, but I can assure next chapter (if I will find a way how to do the second one) will be nice! x D or at least for me xD


	2. Christmast Decorating

„_thoughts"_

„normal talk"

Okay, I know I promised that in this chapter will something happens between them, but I just couldnt stop writing, and if I would make this chapter really long, I have then no idea what would be next chapter all about, and the end went for me so nice that I couldnt do it, so guys, their moment will be in next chapter, yea I know you would want to kill me for this, if someone will ever read this, but I can promise that next chapter will be until tomorrow, cause I have already half of it written, I need only to somehow get it together so it will make sense, well, thats all, no spoilers xD

I do NOT own Yugioh , characters name, etc. etc.

Here it is:

* * *

School day was boring, well, of course it was, its a school! And especially boring for Yami, who passed throught whole school thing 5 thousand years ago! With the last bell rang, Yami was on his way out of school, where the rest of gang was waiting him at the front gate. On a way many girls approached him and totally blocked almost whole corridor, but only one glare from him and they stepped away, its true Yami was handsome and kind, but he didnt have mood on groups of girls now, he had tri-colored hair, black with red endings in sharp of star with gold strings, he had also nice and sharp eyes, like a rubbies, always nice jewel, yet pretty scary too. When he finally got at front gate he saw that there was everyone already.

There were Joey,blond haired and always hungry male, Tristan, well, lets say he has brown hair and end it….Tea, with short chocolate hair, nice and always shining blue eyes, always cheerful and positive part of their group….and there here was Yugi, he looked just like Yami, thought a little smaler, with big violet eyes, he was cheerful as well, really kind, caring, and he often ran into some trouble, because he let others bully him, but that really changed when Yami came and wasnt aware he cant use any shadow powers in school…..

„So, do you want to go somewhere?" Tea asked.

„Hell yeah!" answered Joey.

„Um, well, I would want, but we promised to help our grandpa with decorating Game shop…" said sadly Yugi, he really wanted to go with friends somewhere, it was whole week since they were anywhere, because of stupid history exams!

„Its okay Yugi, you can go, I can handle it myself." Yami said after seeing Tea's and Yugi's sad faces on each other, he didnt knew about christmast much, but he knew he can always use internet, or at least ask every girl in this city…

„Are you sure Yami? You never celebrated christmast….." wanted to whisper Yugi, but he was too short to get to Yami's ear, so he said it out loud. Yami saw pleasing look on Yugi's face and decided he can handle things like that on his own.

„Yes, Im totally sure, now go and enjoy yourselves, Im anyway quite excited about this christmast or how you call it" Yami smiled when he saw Yugi's happy face, at least there is some chance he will tell her now, because this is driving Yami really insane, three years already…_three __**whole **__**years**_….

„So do you want to go to arcade? Or maybe Kaiba Land, Im sure if Yugi will beat Mokuba again he will let us pass through without paying…" and such ideas was heard from whole gang as they walked away. Yami stood there a little while, then he decided he should already start decorating since he was alone on it, he was sure when he will say reason why is there only one of them to grandpa he will understand, Yami chuckled at imagination him trying to explain Yugi's situation without grandpa getting insane as well as Yami, well, that will be interesting…..

* * *

_(At Kame Game Shop)_

„So, my grandson is finally exploring the magic of love….." said Sugoroku Mutou with grin on his face….Yami chuckled, if he meant exploring magic of love by totally trying to hide it with saying he goes on it _slowly_, then there was something wrong…or he just imagined it, he is from another age anyway, and he was a pharaoh, if some girl rejected him back then he would bet she would get punished, or maybe throwed to a dungeon….he shaked on this thought, no way, he wasnt so cruel, nothing like that happened, so why to think about it.

„And what about you? Have you find someone special to you?" asked his grandpa, interrupting his thoughts.

„Not yet, these girls in school are just annoying, and only one who isnt crazy about me was already taken by Yugi." he said sadly, he knew that girls wanted him for his looks, and when someone better will show up they will just leave it, only girl who was okay with him was Tea, he liked her for sure, but not as his girlfriend or such, she was just good friend, thought there was something about the color of her eyes what reminded him something, he just couldnt get what…

„Well, decorating stuff is in this room" Sugoroku pointed at doors on a left side of a living room „I hope you dont have any plans for today, I got call from Dr. Hawkings about,well, something, so Im going to visit him, I should be home until 18:00, so dont worry about dinner, but some brownies from you would be pretty good….." and here it started again….

[Flashback]

_There was a huge storm and grandpa was visiting his friend Dr. Hawkings, from times they were exploring Egyptian tombs in Valley of Kings, well, he called that because of storm he stayed there so Yami had to prepare something for dinner, when he did, Yugi almost ate everything before it was even prepared, Yami was really good cooker! Next day when theirs grandpa came back Yugi wanted to prove his point, so they left Yami cook lunch this time, he wanted to make something special too, and since there was a huge amount of chocolate everywhere he decided to make cookies. When everything was set they started to eat…._

„_Yami! Thats the best meal I ever had! How are you doing this!" said Sugoroku with his mouth full, it was quite disgusting and out of his character, but he couldnt help himself! He wanted as much of this meal as he could before Yugi ate it all!_

„_See? I told it to you Jii-chan, that Yami is really good!" said Yugi when he finished eating his meal and started to take most of brownies from middle of their table._

_Yami only watched as these two finished theirs meat and started to steal cookies from each other, he finished his meal slowly, starting to clear table with last look on his grandpa and Yugi acting like small childs…._

[End of Flashback]

From that time these two was trying to force him cook everytime they could, but when Yami wasnt at home everytime it came to lunch or dinner and started to eat outside at restaurants or fast foods, they gave up, but anyway sometimes they try him to do some cookies for them.

„I will think about it" said Yami, thinking he could make some,his thoughts turned on when it would be good start cooking brownies since mostly they were stolen and eaten before they got on any table…

Sugoroku was happy with Yami's answer and he went to visit his old friend, leaving Yami alone in Game Shop with full room of christmast stuff.

[Few hours later]

„Yea that was good! And have you seen that face Joey made after he was totally beaten by Yugi?" Tristan said, laughing hardly after they went out from arcade and arrived at Kame Game Shop.

„Ahahahaha" laughed Yugi „Guys, we must go somewhere again really soon! This time with Yami, but now I have to go, I bet Yami dont know yet what „christmast tree" means and Jii-chan yelling at him what to put where, so I have to leave you now, see ya tomorrow at school!" Yugi said while wawing on gang and running towards the Game Shop.

He totally wasnt expecting what happened when he opened the door, they were nice red christmast ribbons above the box office and shelves with different type of games, on shelves was fake snow, making it look like you were grabing it from only snow with some holes in it, on a floor there was fake snow too, but not too much so it wasnt looking like in freezer.

But when he looked around he couldnt find Yami, so he went to living room, he noticed there were christmast carpets, table was decorated with candlestick and christmast cloth, when he finally found Yami, in corner, near couch, staying on stepladder,decorating the most amazing tree Yugi had ever seen. He was wearing his unzipped sweatshirt with rolled up sleeves, and since he didnt have shirt, his whole chest could be seen, on which Yugi could say only "wow". He had also white shorts and earings what he wore when he was pharaoh in ancient egypt.

„Wow" was all Yugi could say.

„Oh, Yugi" Yami said without looking away on what he is doing „I havent noticed you came, sorry"

„Its okay, but, wow, you are good at it, how you even managed to do it so amazingly when we told you about christmast like week ago?" asked Yugi.

„Well, I just used my imagination, and thanks, I tried hard to make it look good" said Yami, almost whispering the last words when he concentrated on giving electric candles on a tree without ruining others trappings he get on it.

„Where is Jii-chan?" suddenly Yugi noticed that Yami was in whole building alone with him.

„He went to visit his friend,"started Yami when he look on Yugi, who's eyes started to shine when he thought about who will be cooking dinner, but next words Yami said quite dissapointed him"but he said he will be home at 18:00, so I dont have to worry about dinner." Yami finished sentence.

* * *

_(Meanwhile in Kaiba Corp)_

Sound of clicking on every program, hitting on keyboard maniacly could be heard from office of CEO of Kaiba Corp. It wasnt like he had much to work on, but he was totally and completely bored. Next tournament was starting after 3 weeks, when all celebrations of Christmast or a New Year will be gone, all system upgrades was done for at least next two weeks, all meeting was done for today and tomorrow he didnt have any, his little brother was somewhere with friends so there wasnt any chance to take him to aquapark or something like that.

Its true that there was much challenges in Duel Monsters game( mostly from Joey) since he was ex-king of games, challenges little lowered from the time they reported that Yami was the real King of Games, and not Yugi, thought he wasnt sure how difference it made.

He accepted most of challenges, really from being bored, but damn, they were almost all even worse duelist than dog! He wondered if Yami was still playing, its true he hated Yami, he really did, especially with that crimson look what could match his own icy glare, he never met someone who could resist his glare, and that his best rival didnt have even a little fear from him was getting him mad.

„_I wonder what he is doing right now"_

He took a little glare at phone he had at his desk, arguing with his mind if he should call Yami or not for one rematch, he had all work done, and he thought that Yami would miss a good challenge quite good, so it was decided, he will call him.

„_Its not like I need to duel with him every day, and it was a while since we ever seen each other since Im not going in school like he does, it wont hurt me to pay a little visit."_ Seto thought.

Now to the main question, what the hell was number of Kame Game Shop…..

_(Back in Kame Game Shop)_

„Hey Yami!" yelled hyperactive Yugi when he was running from his room back to Yami who was still decorating a tree.

„Yes, Yugi?" asked Yami, concetrating on what he was doing.

„Kaiba just called on my mobile! He will come on visit!" Yugi was almost jumping on couch, he knew Yami was last days really bored since he was practically repeating whole school education and annoyed by girls by every step, plus never ending challenges from kids of al kind…well, if he would continue he could be here until next morning, so he decided stop his thoughts and look on Yami's reaction.

Yami was calm, still concetrating on different christmast chains in every color you could imagine, when something hitted him.

„Wait, how the hell Kaiba got your number?" Yugi's jaw dropped, not sure if it was from Yami's reaction on Kaiba's visit on or that he really didnt know how the hell Kaiba could get his number, but then, Kaiba was the richest man in Japan, so he guessed it wasnt _so_ hard after all.

„Hm, do you know that date Kaiba and Joey had?" Yami almost fell from hayrack when he heard Joey and Kaiba had a date! These two still argued, without even a little compliment „_well, if that dog thing wasnt compliment after all"_ he thought.

„Joey and Kaiba….on a date…..somehow I cant imagine that, sure, I wanted these two to get along, but hell, isnt this quite fast? Even on them….."said Yami grabbing the last part of decorating stuff on a tree, and yes, you guessed right, it was star what belonged on top of tree!

"Well, what do you know, they could have some secret meetings before, or maybe that infinite argues was some kind of conversation like "_oh,come here little dog, I wanna make loooooove_" Yugi said it with such a tone that Yami burst out of laughing, not noticing he was loosing his balance, suddenly he felt he was falling,along with star in his hand, but it was too late to do something about it, he remember Yugi scream his name and stepladder falling on him, then everything went black...

* * *

Isnt it nice place where to end? I think it is! Guys please review and some advices would be good to! after all im only starter! see ya in next chapter!


	3. Unexpected Visit

Ha! Third chapter! And Im starting to get used to this system as well! MUAHAHAHAHAHAA! Well, at the end it wasnt as slow as I wanted, but Im still keeping it as slow! xDDD Thought this chapter was really hard! I exactly knew what will happen! I had it all in my mind! but when it came on writing it, well, lets say if there wouldnt be internet, and I should write it on papers, there would be full room of crumpled or destroyed papers!

Im really trying make chapters long enought, I DO try hard, but in word it always looks so much longer then when you put it here...xDDD

ANYWAY

I do NOT Own Yugioh and characters name and bla bla bla...

Hope you ENJOY xD

* * *

Seto stood like a stone, still in shock, his blue eyes wide ,"_so, lets repeat what happened, I came visit my rival with who I wasnt playing a game in a while, then I hear Yugi scream__ing__, and when I came in living room then ex-pharaoh will fall into my hands with __stepladder__ falling on him_", which reminds him that he still holds Yami,who's head was now bleeding. Its true now wasnt time on it, but, when he had Yami in his arms, he felt warmth running through whole his body, he felt relaxed. It was nice feeling, and thats why Seto didnt like it, so he wanted to get Yami from him as fast as he could, he wasnt used to any „nice" feelings, so why to start now. He put Yami on a couch what was near and sent Yugi for first aid kit, that injury didnt seem so deep so he havent thought about calling in hospital.

„Will he be okay?" asked Yugi when he came back with first aid kit in his hands,

„It doesnt seem serious, but I guess his head will quite hurt when he will wake up."answered Seto.

They both was looking on sleeping form of pharaoh. „_He looks so calm,__thought he should be in pain.__ I couldnt normaly imagine him __look __like that, since only face he is showing me is sharp glare when we duel. I wonder….do I look like that too when I sleep?" _Seto thought, but he was interrupted when Yugi started to talk.

„So, how did you get in here so fast?" Yugi asked quite hesitantly, since he wasnt sure _why_ exactly rich CEO came.

„I took good driver." Seto simply answered, thought truth was that he was riding here in his limo extremely slow, still arguing if he should call Yugi that he will come or just ring on a bell when he was at door, or if he will really come.

Yugi was talking with him about how was Kaiba Corp, what was doing Mokuba and such. They were playing duel and all kind of games, but since it wasnt Yami, of course Seto has won almost all games. After about 2 hours have passed, Seto thought if he should leave today and come tomorrow, even that home or at Kaiba Corp was totally nothing to do. Yugi seemed to be worried about Yami that he hasnt woken up yet.

„I will go and call grandpa" sighed Yugi and went to part of building where was theirs phone, leaving Seto and sleeping Yami alone in living room.

Few minutes passed after Yugi left, Seto was watching so defenseless Yami, it didnt make any sense to him, but when he was only watching the other one sleep, he wasnt bored even a little, there was that warm feeling again, he totally didnt liked it. Then, for some reason him unknown, he put his hand on Yami's cheek, rubbing it with his thumb gently, Yami's skin was really soft, and he just couldnt stop rubbing his cheek. That warm feeling was stronger when he was doing it,and there was butterflies in his stomach as well, he leaned closer to Yami, not sure what he wanted to do, but he immediately jumped back when he heard sound of someone closing doors loudly, he blushed, thinking what exactly he was doing before.

_"What the hell is going on with me" _though Seto to himself.

„What happened to my grandson?!" was only thing Seto could register before Sugoroku Mutou practicaly stormed into room. When Yugi heard his grandpa, he went back to where Seto with Yami were.

When they all looked at Yami, he was already awake, you could see in his eyes little confusion about what happened, but it dissappeared almost immediately.

* * *

Loud sound wake him from his sleep, wanting to know what it was and sent it to the shadow realm, he opened his eyes slowly, first thing he saw was Yugi and his grandpa.

„Yami, are you okay?" asked Yugi.

„I think so, but my head really hurts..." answered Yami while stroking his head, that was twice in a day he hitted his head,first at morning when he fell from bed and now this, he groaned, maybe apply a little visit to the doctor wont be waste of time.

„Well, that happens when there is a stepladder falling on it." came rude and cold voice from behind Yami _„that sounded like..."_thought Yami before turning around.

„Kaiba" he simply said, showing on his face annoyed and ice look.

Then something strange happened, normaly Kaiba would return his look with his famous „icy glare", what was almost as intense as death glare, but instead of it, he saw Kaiba only watching him, for a little second he thought that there could have been seen pain in Kaiba's eyes, but it was gone as fast as it came,and Kaiba was looking at him as he normaly does, thought his look seemed to soften a little, Yami blinked, once, twice, realizing everyone in room was watching him.

"Ehm, sorry to interrupt you two in your _staring_ competition, but I need to go back to Dr. Hawkings, I just ran from there when I got call from Yugi without even one word, that he could think something really bad happened, or he maybe thinks I got crazy..., well, anyway, have fun!" with these last words, Yugi and Yami's grandpa went outside with a last wave of his hand.

Yami was about to say something but then they all heard a bell rang, what meant that some customer just walked into shop.

"I will take care of it" said Yugi,"oh, and Yami, since it seems grandpa wont be here in any near time, you will have to cook after all"he finished his sentence with smirk on his face as he walked to box office, prepared on any customer that could met him here and want autograph, even if he was so small peoples were still confusing him with Yami. Jii-chan always told him that he should want some money for it, so the difference was Yugi was making autographs for money while Yami gave them for free, true he had to go through Jii-chan's whole "for surviving you need money" lecture often, but it seemed Yami didnt mind, instead of it he was paying it from money he got from his job as model.

When Yami looked on clocks it was already 19:30, no doubt he and Yugi was so hungry! He has lost consciousness for more like 2 hours._ "So much for grandpa handling dinner"_ he thought as he was making his way o the kitchen when he noticed that Kaiba was still there.

"Uh, Im sorry Kaiba, but I need to cook dinner at first, you can stay here as long as you want thought, I think Yugi wont mind, after I will finish this you can tell me why you came, okay?" asked Yami, more for himself because he was already in kitchen where Seto almost couldnt hear him.

Seto was still looking on a couch where Yami was lying not long ago, arguing with himself if he should stay, he didnt know how long passed since he was still locked in his own thoughts, when he saw Yugi coming to kitchen, drooling maniacly. He went towards the kitchen when it got to him. A smell. Such a beatifull smell. When he arrived to kitchen he saw what it was. Brownies. But not ordinary brownies, these brownies had pieces of dark chocolate in it and peanut butter swirl, and there were nuts on top...Seto almost started to drool himself, but his pride was enough to stop anything like that to happen, Yami was in that moment cutting chicken meat on main meal, so he didnt notice that Yugi have stolen one brownie and ran away. Seto wanted to taste one too, so he slowly moved closer to plate where brownies were, trying that Yami wouldnt notice him. Carefully he took one brownie and turned away from Yami,so he was still in kitchen with his back turned to his rival, taking a piece of brownie into his mouth... It felt like an explosion in his mouth and he gobbled the rest of poor cookie. This time, unfortunately for Seto, Yami noticed. He went to stay face-to-face to Seto, who turned his head around so Yami wont notice that he actually stole a cookie. Well, thinking that Yami couldnt see him, he pretty much could, cause Seto still had full mouth of it because brownies were still hot from oven he took them from like 2 minutes ago.

"Kaiba" Yami said, his whole body shaking, Seto wanted to apologize, but then suddenly Yami burst out of laughing. He couldnt, he just couldnt ever imagine cold and always rude CEO to steal cookies like a small child!

When Seto finally came back to his senses after seeing Yami totally out of mind, he took advantage of this situation and took as much cookies as he could handle and start to eat them quickly. Yami was still laughing, thought he knew he should stop Kaiba from stealing so much of brownies he made, but he just couldnt stop, even that he really _really_ wanted. After some minutes, Yami finally stopped laughing, noticing that Kaiba ate like half of all cookies he made.

"Hmm, I think I should punish you for that" said playfully Yami.

"Ah, is that so?" Kaiba curiously asked."And how exactly you want to do that?"

"Well, since you are the one who ate most of them all, you will be preparing them with me!"Yami burst out of laughing when he imagined Kaiba in apron!

"Then you should keep them more safe and not laughing here like a maniac!"said grumpy Seto, he wouldnt, he definitely would _not _at _any_ circumstance cook! Especially not with his rival!

* * *

He finally finished eating his brownie in peace. He wanted one more, thought Yami couldnt have really noticed one missing cookie, even when Kaiba was there, Yugi could never even in his wildest dreams(and he had pretty much of them) imagine coldhearted and egoistic, rich CEO stealing a cookie, but when he came near kitchen he heard two familiar voices, first belonged to Yami, and second to no one else than Kaiba of course..._"seems they argue again"_thought Yugi.

"Hell I wont!" he heard Kaiba yell at Yami, he wanted to go there and ask what happened but then he heard Yami's voice with a little panic in it...

"Bloody hell you will! now get yourself an apron and start doing something! Yugi will eat _us_ if he will hear that you ate most of his cookies!"

"I thought you made the cookies! Since when they are all Yugi's?" Kaiba tried to argue.

Yugi went back to his room, closed doors behind him and rested against them, falling little by little on a ground._ "What the-...From when-...What?..."_ was all he could think about when he was repeating in his mind what kind of argue this time Yami and Kaiba had.

* * *

They finally stopped their argue with result that Yami will be the one cooking while in meantime Seto will prepare table for three persons, because it seemed that grandpa wont come back in the same day he left.

When Yami reported to Yugi that dinner was ready Yugi was almost flying to table, immediately interrupting whatever he was doing before.

Seto wasnt sure if this was alright, he never before had dinner with someone else than Mokuba, or his servants. Mokuba should be home at 9 p.m., so he didnt have to worry about making him any dinner because he probably ate somewhere with his friends, but still, this was just strange, first dinner he had somewhere else than Kaiba Mansion or at his Corporation, and it had to be at his rival's home!

"Its okay Kaiba, there is nothing wrong with eating it, I didnt give any poison on it or such" said Yami, turned his back at Seto, as if he could read his thoughts.

"But I bet you didnt think about something like that when you were stealing cookies I made" Seto heard Yami laugh, and it was true, he didnt feel strange by eating that, and since he embarassed himself already, whats wrong on eating a dinner? There is nothing bad what could happen, or was there?

If Yami thought that with Kaiba on board dinner will be at least a little polite, he thought totally wrong, it was even worse than with his grandpa, since Kaiba had really good death glare, but when it came to meal, and especially what Yami made, Yugi could be even worse than Joey. Yami was just watching Kaiba and Yugi how they always was trying to pick up the same thing, whether it was chicken wing, leg, salad, or brownies. He was glad he didnt make any sushi, because last time he did, it ended like food war. But really... and who else was cleaning it then Yami himself? Of course no one! His grandpa apologized he had some meeting and Yugi ran always to Tea, knowing that Yami wont stop him when he goes pay her a visit, with hope he will finally ask her on date.

Yami just sighed, but he smiled as well, not only Yugi was happy, but it seemed our block of ice wasnt such tough ice after all. So he started to eat his own meal, with grin on his face.

* * *

When all was done with their's meals Yami, with little help of Kaiba, started to clean table. With this done all moved to living room, Yami lying back on couch, Yugi lying on armchair and Seto who sat on second side of a couch where Yami's legs was, he was small so Seto could calmly sit and lean against couch.

After few minutes of silence, Seto wanted to apologize that he should go home, with thought that Mokuba should be home already and waiting on him. But then Yugi started to talk.

"Hey, what about watching a little horror movie?" he asked.

"Yugi..." Yami wanted immediately to protest, since Yugi was always scared after it and wanted to lie in same bed with Yami, what was really uncomfortable since even when he was small, he somehow managed to always knock Yami from his bed. But when he saw Yugi smirking and winking on him, looking on confused CEO, he knew what this was all about, so he admitted, with thought that he will somehow keep Yugi away from him for rest of night.

Seto only nodded, totally forgetting about reason why he had come, or why he should leave.

Yami changed his position on couch from "lying" to "sitting", getting a little space for young CEO to feel more comfortable. In meantime Yugi was watching what they all had, trying to choose something from what he wont be totally scared, because he knew this time Yami wont let him be in the same bed as he did before, because this time, it was him who choosed to watch something. Then he saw CD with "Highschool Of The Dead" [Yeah, I know, not much horror, but guys, Im not watching much of this, so just forgive me! xD], it was anime, thought he havent seen it before, but it was anime! How bad it could be?

"Have you found something Yugi?" Yami asked, seeing Yugi deep in thoughts, watching some CD.

"Actually I have." answered Yugi with smirk on his face, preparing TV.

_(After 1 hour of watching)_

They were in half of movie [yep, I made movie from it, but I counted that 20 minutes x 12 episodes is 2 hours, not too much, just take it that on this CD episodes was melt together, they have it like its not such a big deal to do it anyway!] and Yugi was already shaking, holding a pillow against his chest, while Yami was almost felling asleep, and Seto quite interested in story.

Yami noticed Yugi's scared face, he knew he should not do what he wanted to do, but he just couldnt resist, _"one time it wont hurt"_ he thought before he put his point finger on top of back of Yugi's neck, slowly and softly going down. Seto noticed this, huge grin on his own face, waiting for Yugi's reaction. Yugi immediately jumped and tried to get to Yami's lap, while screaming something like "The zombies is coming for me!" You could see unshed tears in his eyes from fear.

"Shhh, Yugi, worry not, Im here with you..." Yami tried to comfort him, totally forgetting about young CEO watching them.

* * *

When the movie ended, there was Yami, sitting in uncomfortable position, still moving somehow pillow behind his head so at least his back wont hurt him next morning, then Yugi, shaking in Yami's lap, and last but not least, Seto, movie left him quite curious about the ending, since it was one of those endings "imagine what happened then", totally worst endings of all.

Seto then turned around, noticing Yami furiously moving his pillow in every possible position it could made behind his neck, so he tried to throw at him one more pillow what he had by his side, not noticing that he hitted Yugi's face, and well, thats how pillow war started.

Yugi then hitted Yami, Yami was in pretty bad mood because he was in really uncomfortable position for whole hour, so what do you think he did? Of course. He fought back! But when both, Kaiba and Yugi was attacking with theirs pillows on him he seemed quite suprised, not only that these two suddenly got along, but the fact Kaiba is playing with them. He smirked on that.

"Oh? Is this a challenge?" Yami laughed"Then I accept, and with all my pleasure, I will beat you both!" said Yami, before standing up, which meant Yugi fell from his nap, and getting in middle of room, prepared to hit with his pillow what he had in his hands everyone who came near him.

Another hour passed, and they were all laughing like maniacs, and they were really tired too, especially Yami, whole time there were 2 against one, and he had to admit, even that he was sure Kaiba didnt play this game ever before, he sure knew how to get his oponent knocked on a ground.

"Thanks for today, but I should be leaving now." said Seto, and with last wave he left two brothers at theirs Game Shop.

When he was like 10 steps from Yami and Yugi's house, he started to think and asking himself. He came only to duel Yami, a little rematch because he was bored. How did it turned on cooking with his rival, having dinner with his family, looking on horrors at TV while Yami tried to scare Yugi, yet trying to comfort him as well? How it came on pillow war until almost midnight? He never imagined it could end that way. He actually had lots of fun, and thats why he felt so strange. It felt like he was bearing the whole world on his back when he came here before, now he was relaxed, prepare to fell asleep anytime he fell into his bed. He really should do things like that more often. But then something hitted him, _"Wait, when we talk about bed...Mokuba!...Oh no, Im getting **so** killed!" _was Seto's last thought as he ran towards his limo, ordering to his driver to ride to Kaiba Mansion as fast as he could, yet not killing anyone while he tries to get there fast.

* * *

Its finally over! It took me like 7 hours to make it thought I had half of it already written and I had in my mind what the next half will be all about! now I know how you guys must feel when writing chapters long like 11,000 words. It sure needs pills against pain (on head, it sure hurts from this computer), chocolate on your nerves, coffee so you wont fell asleep in middle of nice thought about continuing your chapter and not falling on keyboard making almost impossible to read what you were writing before...and sure calm place!

_"Yami, is there something you're not telling me?" asked Yugi, while he was suspiciously looking at present his other half bought for Kaiba._

Yeah, its spoiler, and yes I know its bad, But I had to write it somewhere else then my tablet, mobile, or note what is in this computer, I always forget about it when its there!

See ya next time!


End file.
